Hospitals and Love
by denneldelena
Summary: Who would have thought the hospital would be a ideal place for love? Demi/Selena


Hospital Visits.

This is the craziest thing that has happened to me. I would have never thought this would happen to me. I actually had no idea what i have existed. I have a serious disease; it's a disease on my heart. I have a hole in my heart. At first i was just throwing up a lot and my Dad couldn't understand why but we let it go and now I'm here. I fainted at home and Dad rushed me to the emergency and after many tests and lots of doctors they finally found out what was wrong with me. I'm currently lying in the hospital bed with my Dad next to me. I can't really talk much and I'm very drowsy. So I'm just laying here boring. I heard a ringtone of some sort, it sounded like mine. My dad answered it. I could hear him talking but i wasn't fully concentrated on what he was saying. After a few minutes he was shaking me slightly. "Demi...Demi...wake up." I groaned a bit. "That was Selena. She was really upset that she hadn't heard from you in a few days. She's coming in with her mum to see you." I groaned a bit and smiled. I heard the bit where he said Selena was coming in.

I heard a knock on the door. I was drowsy still and I didn't know what was going on around me, as usual. I had my eyes closed but I heard a door close and then I felt a hand touch mine and I instantly knew who's it was. It was soft and warming. I opened my eyes as much as I could and I saw her, looking at me with such worry. "Hey." I managed to say. There was Selena staring back at me. I could see the sadness in her eyes after hearing my voice and seeing the state I was in. "I'm sorry." I said to her. She squeezed my hand. "Don't you dare be sorry? I was just so worried when I didn't hear from you and then I heard what happened. I felt horrible that I wasn't here anytime earlier." It's funny how I can hear everything she's saying. I squeezed her hand. "I can't really talk." I managed to choke out. "It's okay." She was still holding onto my hand. I let go of it and struggled to move over but I got there. "Come lay with me." I said hopeful. She hesitated a bit but then climbed in beside me. I put my arm around her as she layed her head on my shoulder. "The worst things happen to the best of people." She said softly. I just groaned.

We layed there about an hour, just chatting everyone once in a while. I couldn't talk much so she just talked and I listened. We heard a knock on the door as the doctor walked in. "Hi Demi, just wondering how you are feeling?" I smiled. "Better." She smiled. "That's great to hear! We're just going to give you a blood test, it's okay you don't have to move." She put the thing on my finger and took my blood. It was okay. "I'll be back later." And with that she left, just before my Dad and Selena's Mum walked through the doors. "How are you feeling Demi?" My Dad asked me. "Better." I said. He smiled because he knew I was happy whenever I was around Selena. "Selena, we better get going, it's getting late and you can come see Demi in the morning." Her Mum said. Selena just nodded, the parents left the room. Selena got out of the bed. "Can you text me?" She asked me. I just nodded. "Okay, I'll text you when I get in the car." She laughed. Then she got serious. "I love you." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I love you to." I choked out. She kissed me forehead and left.

The next couple of days went pretty smooth. I was still struggling but I was getting better. Selena came in everyday with her mum to see me. It was amazing to have her there with me.  
>"Oh Demiiiiiiiiiii." Selena said coming in the door. "Hey Selly." I said smiling at her. She sat on the edge of my bed. "How you feeling?" She said. "Better, now that you're here." I said. This was true. A big grin appeared on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I asked her. She just smiled at me. "Your too cute." I said giggling at her. "Can I sit with you?" She asked. "Of course, get your ass here." She came and layed with me. I put my arm around her. "So I've been thinking…" "You think?" I said making an O shape with my mouth. She giggled. "No really…" She looked at me. "I like someone. A lot, I just realized how much only lately." I smiled at her. "So…" I said. "So…?" She asked. "Who is it stupid?" She looked down. I had cords connected to my hand but I brought it up to her face and made her face me. "What's wrong?" And she kissed me.<p>

With all the energy I had left I kissed her back. It was everything I was ever waiting for. I had so much love for her for a year and a half and holding it in was so hard. She pulled away and looked at me. "I only realized when you came in hospital how much I love you." She said. I smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too, so much." She grabbed my hand and held it. We sat in silence for a while, she leant her head on my shoulder. "Will you by my girlfriend?" I said breaking the silence. "Duh." She said giggling. I had the one thing that made me happy in my arms. Even if I was in a stupid hospital bed.


End file.
